Remembering Christmas' meaning
by MISCrasyaboutfanfics
Summary: Jolt remembers Peaches' first Christmas on NEST base and this year, the Pretender reminds everyone of the Autobots and humans that it's not just about the presents.


Remembering Christmas' meaning

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or the Christmas songs in this chapter. Just Peaches, Abby, Crystal and Snowball.

Christmas 2011 would be an exciting time for everyone on NEST base. Peach was especially excited but at the same time a little sad. The Pretender sat down on the sofa as several humans started decorating the main room.

"Hey Peach, what's going on?" Sideways asked her as he sat down next to her on the sofa and handed her Abby.

Peaches took her oldest daughter and replied sadly "Not much; it's just that it's hard to believe that this is the 2nd Christmas without my human parents."

"They wouldn't want you to be upset." Her sparkmate replied.

"I know but I'm not in the mood for Christmas carols." The orange and red femme stated.

Sideways sighed sadly and listened as the song "It's the most wonderful time of the year" began playing over the radio. Ordinarily that was Peaches' favorite song to play in the weeks leading up to Christmas but right now she wasn't listening, just holding Abby in one hand and playing the "airplane game" with her.

Crystal sat on her father's lap and said "Santa?"

"Yes, Santa's coming in about 2 weeks." Sideways told her, trying not to let Peaches' horrible mood affect him to much and continuing to listen to the music as the next song "Silver Bells" began playing.

(An hour or so later)

Sideways had not actually gotten to celebrate Christmas 2010 as he would only be allowed to visit Peaches during New Year's Eve hence had not been there when the latter had tried to deal with 2 absent family members. He decided to ask someone else just what had happened and what he was supposed to do to help her deal with all of this.

The ex-Decepticon happened to run into Jolt, his sparkmate's best Autobot friend and older brother figure. At the time, no one knew this Christmas would be his last one on Earth.

"Hey Sides, you need anything?" the blue Autobot asked.

"Just want to know what happened when Peaches had her first Christmas without her adoptive caretakers" Sideways said in reply. "She's upset again and I think it's about that but I'm not entirely sure."

"Well, it all started a week after Thanksgiving. Peaches tried to be as excited as she could and was constantly singing holiday songs and had bought several gifts for everybody…" Jolt began.

(Flashback)

Peaches wanted to get the perfect gift for Optimus Prime and Elita One. Both had been like parents to her since what had happened to her own mother and father. She still missed the latter and had only once gotten a gift for them but wasn't sure what an Autobot couple would like. The Pretender searched eBay and Amazon, avoiding Craigslist for her own personal safety after hearing horror stories about some of the customers being murdered. "Still nothing that looks like something they would like." She sighed. "I'll have to make a homemade gift I guess but when would I have time to do that? I've got to get to training."

"Peaches come out to the shooting range." Chromia told her over a comlink.

"Coming" Peaches shut off her laptop and transformed into her robot mode and put her things away. She then went out, humming "The 12 days of Christmas" stopping when she got outside.

"All right kid, fun's over." The blue femme said to her. "You ready for 2 hours of this?"

"Yes ma'am!" the Pretender shouted.

"Good; let's get started." Chromia said.

Training wasn't that bad; it was a good distraction from everything else. It was afterwards when she had to go inside that Peaches sighed sadly. She then went and found a piece of paper that was scaled so that it could be held by an Autobot. She then took out a few markers and began drawing a Christmas tree on the front of the card.

"Peach, you okay?" Jolt asked her.

"I'm fine; just making a present for Optimus. Don't tell him though please." She answered, somewhat embarrassed.

"Don't worry; your secret's safe with me." He said.

The next few weeks Peaches' training and education about her Cybertronian heritage were hard but little by little she worked on the card, eventually drawing herself, the other Autobots and the humans on base around the tree in that illustration and also made drawings of gifts. Not one part of the drawing was very good but it wasn't bad either. The Pretender then wrote the text inside of the card. This was what it was:

_To an amazing leader who I greatly admire and his lovely sparkmate_

_I give you this simple gift made from my own supplies and not bought on the Internet_

_You have been there more times than I or anyone else can keep track of and you always stay true to your ideals_

_It is my hope that someday that everyone will learn that and many more lessons so that there truly will be peace on Earth and goodwill toward men. Merry Christmas to you Optimus Prime and Elita One-Peaches_

Peaches checked the time and date: 9:00 p.m. on the day before Christmas Eve. She had already gotten gifts for everyone else on base that she wanted to give something to and felt satisfied with this last gift she needed to give somebody. If only Mom and Dad could celebrate with us, she thought.

"Peaches, are you all right?"

The femme quickly hid the card when she saw who it was that was coming in. "Hello Optimus. Yes I'm fine I guess."

If it were possible for him to roll his optics, Optimus Prime would have. "Can you tell me what's really wrong?"

Peaches sighed and sat down on her berth. The Autobot leader shut the door to her quarters and sat in the chair, waiting for her to talk.

"Well, I was just thinking about my human parents again; I only got them gifts a few times but I'm not sure that anybody here will like what I made/bought them and even though I've been spending my time and money getting those things and training, it still doesn't make me feel like being in the Christmas spirit." She said.

"As I recall, it is not the gifts that are the point of this holiday." Optimus said. "I am not saying that you should not have gotten them but they are merely material things; your friends and family being able to spend time with you is more important. I do not think your caregivers would have wanted you to have a terrible Christmas due to their passing."

"I know." Peaches looked away and got up. She then went into the main room to watch "A Charlie Brown Christmas" with everyone else on base, Optimus not too far behind.

The next day, Peaches had gotten up late, due to not having slept well and awakening from a nightmare and then talking to Jolt about it. Ironhide wanted to lecture her but Optimus would have none of it. Peaches did not have to train on Christmas Eve, Christmas Day or New Year's Eve/Day he had explained.

"I'm only letting this slide because it's a human holiday that's very important." Ironhide sighed. "Just remember that."

"Yes sir." The Pretender replied.

All day there were still duties to attend to and a lot of them as a lot of the human soldiers had gone home for the holidays. Peaches didn't mind though; tomorrow all the Autobots and human soldiers that remained on the base would have most of the day off so that they could exchange gifts. She got her card and then asked Jolt where she should put it.

"Definitely not behind the tree; it will start a fire if it's in contact with the lights." He told her. "Also, don't put it on the floor either; how about you put it with the other cards on those tables over there?"

"Sounds good to me." The femme replied. She did so, and tried her best to be patient for tomorrow to come.

That evening, everyone gathered around and sang several Christmas carols and of course, drank eggnog or in some cases high grade energon and ate junk food. Optimus was very funny while drunk and making a lot of bad puns. As it was, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were secretly videotaping that for blackmail and Peaches simply whispered to them. "AllSpark have mercy on you if Prime discovered tomorrow that you filmed the whole thing."

"Lighten up Peaches; it's time for celebrating." Sideswipe insisted. "Here, try some of our high grade. It's something we made ourselves"

"Oh no, I'm not old enough to have that!" Peaches backed up from the 2 twins

"Just have a taste please?" Sunstreaker pleaded with her.

"I don't think so you 2." Elita One came up to them and put a stop to it. She was probably one of the few who had not had high grade energon this night. "And put that video camera away!"

"Darn it." Sideswipe turned the camera off and put it into subspace. "Oh well, come on Sunny let's have a few drinks ourselves."

(end flashback)

"So, who was not drunk that night?" Sideways asked his sparkmate's best friend out of curiosity as they both walked down to get some energon cubes.

"Peaches, Elita, Ratchet, Skids, Mudflap and I were the only ones who were sober all night." Jolt answered. "Every other Autobot had horrible hangovers the next morning, Optimus included. He felt okay that afternoon though because Peaches was able to give him and Elita their present."

Optimus had watched as the 2 talked when they came into room where the energon dispenser was. He knew what they were talking about and was now also remembering, this time that Christmas day. He remembered Peaches grabbing that card and presenting it to him. She had explained that it wasn't much but still hoped that he and Elita liked it. Both the Autobot leader and his sparkmate did like it and had scanned the card into their personal files on the NEST computer system.

Optimus Prime smiled. He enjoyed this particular time of the year as humans seemed to stop fighting on Christmas Day and try to enjoy themselves. The Autobot leader sincerely wished that everyone could have someone spend that holiday with.

(Several weeks later)

It was Christmas Eve and Peaches was in a better mood than she had been before. She decided not to buy gifts for everyone, just for Abby and Crystal, and then share one of her favorite lesser known Disney songs with everyone. The Pretender didn't realize where she was standing until Sideways came up to her.

"Well, look whose under the mistletoe with me?" he asked.

Peaches became embarassed but allowed her sparkmate to embrace and kiss her. They then walked over to where Jolt was playing with their children. Abby was getting excited and saying "Santa coming! Santa coming!" while Crystal put red marker on her nose and said "I Rudolph!".

Several humans laughed at the sparkling's antics until her mother picked her up and wiped her face off. "Come on; let's put water outside in case Rudolph and the other reindeer get thirsty" the Pretender said, taking Crystal out of the room.

"Cookies!" Abby shouted as Ashley brought them out.

"No Abby, you can not give Santa cookies." Jolt said. "How about you give him something healthier like apples with cinnamon on them and you can have a few cookies for being good this year?"

"Kay!" the small one year old human replied.

Ashley smiled and handed the toddler 2 cookies then passed them around to every human who wasn't on a diet. She couldn't help but laugh at their antics and smile. She had yet to find her own significant other but was happy for Sideways and Peaches for having an unusual family and enjoying themselves after having gone through so much this year.

Soon Peaches and Crystal returned and the former transformed into her human mode. "Okay guys, I guess I'm ready to give everyone my gift."

"And what is that?" Mirage wondered.

The Pretender went to the karaoke machine and said "This song is dedicated to all of my friends and family" then began singing

**Here we are warm and cozy by the fire's glow**

**Singing songs and stealing kisses under the mistletoe**

At this point, Sideways blushed and got laughed at by Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

**We've finished our feast, had the tastiest treats**

**but the spirit of Christmas just isn't complete**

**without true friends and family and the memories we recall**

**It's the love we share that fills the air and makes this**

**The best Christmas of all**

From the back of the room, Optimus and Elita both smiled. They had to agree with what Peaches was singing and then they themselves walked to where the mistletoe was hanging.

"Oh Prime!" Elita kissed him after saying this in surprise.

Peaches continued singing, undeterred by the distractions.

**Something special underneath the tree**

**We hope it fits you perfectly**

**I'm making a wish on a sparkling light**

**but that's not what makes this a magical night**

**It's our true friends and family and the memories we recall**

**(that we recall)**

**It's the love we share that fills the air and makes this the best Christmas of all**

**It's good friends and warm wishes that makes this the best **

**It's the best Christmas of all**

Everyone applauded and Peaches immediately began hugging every one of the Autobots and humans, much to Charlotte Mearing's surprise and shock.

"Peaches may express her feelings however she sees fit." Optimus Prime stated. He and Elita then let Peaches hug them.

"Optimus, I still miss Christmas with my parents but I know they're glad that I'm enjoying myself." she said, with tears of happiness in her eyes. "I hope nobody minds that I didn't give them a physical object for a gift."

"We don't mind at all." Ratchet assured her.

Peaches was hugged again by Elita who then said "As long as we have eachother, the Earth holidays will always be amazing."

"Indeed that is true." Optimus added. "Merry Christmas to all Autobots and humans and may you be able to enjoy the holiday with those who care about. Let us all work together not just at this time of the year but all year to ensure that someday there will be peace on Earth."

Author's note: Yeah, this is rushed because I wanted to get it done early. Sorry about that.


End file.
